


Uncle Jason

by gypsysue



Category: Bull (TV 2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Lily did not trust the Wizarding World to do right by her son, so she turned to the only person she could trust to get the job done, her half-brother, Jason Bull. Petunia just wants to be rid of her burden, so she too turns to her half-brother.





	Uncle Jason

Title: Uncle Jason  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Bull  
Pairing: No pairing  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Violence, subtle threats, the usual.  
Summary: Lily did not trust the Wizarding World to do right by her son, so she turned to the only person she could trust to get the job done, her half-brother, Jason Bull. Petunia just wants to be rid of her burden, so she too turns to her half-brother.

Just a quick one-shot that came to mind.

 

Jason Bull knocked on the door of number 4 Privet Drive, the letter from Petunia clutched in his hand. He had never really gotten along with her after she had married Vernon. He didn’t like the brute of a man, especially after what had happened at Lily’s wedding.

Lily.

He closed his eyes briefly at the thought of his little sister; Bull had been shocked when he had discovered he had other siblings, but Lily had been like a light in the dark to him.

“It’s about time you got here,” Petunia’s screeching voice brought him out of his reverie. He was sure she got sourer the older she got. She moved aside and all but dragged him into the house.

“Alright I’m here, stopped pulling at me,” he grumbled as he readjusted his suit, “I had to fly over from New York, and as you know, that takes time. Now, where is Harry?”

Jason watched as Petunia’s nose wrinkled in disgust at the name of their nephew, and his body grew taut as he watched her walk over to the door leading them to the cupboard under the stairs. “Petunia,” his voice was harsh as she drew the door open and reached inside.

“Don’t Petunia me, Jason,” she scowled as she pulled something out of the space, and Jason’s brain completely shut down as he watched his sister pull little Harry out of the small area. She shoved a scrap of a boy in his arms and Bull couldn’t believe the state of him. It had only been three days, three days since he had received the call and cancelled everything to jump on a plane and take custody of his nephew.

“What did you do to him? What kind of monster have you turned into Petunia?” His disgust and anger were evident on his face and caused her to take a step back from him.

“He’s a freak, just like her, I don’t want it in my house. It’s why I called you, take it and get out,” her hands were shaking, but she was not going to back down.

“I have never in all my life been so ashamed to be related to someone, and that says a lot considering who my father was. You are a disgrace Petunia; I can barely even look at you. Only a person with a complete lack of anything human in them could treat an innocent baby like this. You had better hope you haven’t done any permanent damage to him or so help me God; I will ruin you and your precious little family.”

Petunia was shaking by the end of his speech and seriously reconsidering her actions, but her prejudice against all things magic held firm and Jason could see the resolved enter her face.

“For God’s sake, get me everything that belongs to him, including the letter that was left with him you told me about. I’ve already had the papers drawn up for full custody going to me, and I will go into the Magical world and get it sorted with the Goblins.”

Petunia gasped, “how do you know how to get there,” her tone was stilted as she was caught between disgust and curiosity.

“Lily took me a few times,” she didn’t need to know how to get there or how he would manage as a Muggle to get into the magical district. She also didn’t need to know how much Lily had confided in him. “Just get me his things and sign these,” he added as he cradled Harry in one arm and pulled out the custody papers. He was shocked at how quiet little Harry was, the tot was just looking around blinking as if trying to see the world around him.

“Has he been seen by a doctor or one of their Medi wizards?” he asked absently as he studied the boy’s dirty face. He would have to change him before he left, his nappy was completely full, and he smelled terrible.

“I have no idea, the letter didn’t say.” Petunia said as she handed back the signed forms.

“And you didn’t think to take him to a doctor yourself? Never mind don’t answer that, of course, you didn’t. Where are his things?”

“That’s all he had, what he is wearing.”

“He has been here three days, Petunia, and you haven’t changed him?”

“Of course I have, I changed his nappy when I feed him,” she said as she rolled her eyes.

“For God’s sake, get me something to change him into and a fresh nappy, I’m going to give him a bath and then we will be on our way.”

Petunia scowled but complied, and it wasn’t long before Jason had given Harry a quick bath, which the boy loved, and changed him. Harry had laughed as he had splashed in the water, so he figured the Dursley’s couldn’t have done too much damage yet and he could quickly correct it. He kissed Harry’s chubby little cheek and hugged him close as he exited the bathroom and strolled down the stairs.

He looked at his half-sister at the door, anxiously waiting for them to leave, and for a brief seconded he could only think, ‘why Lily and not her.’

“Well, Petunia, let’s hope we never have to see each other again,” he said as she opened the door and he strolled out. He looked down at his nephew as the door slammed shut behind him, “Uncle Jason is here now, Harry,” he whispered to the boy, “everything is going to be okay.”

Just a quick one-shot that came to mind.

If I decide to add more I will add a note.

 


End file.
